Azzin
Azzin is a Redguard residing in the town. He is a dragon hunter and former Blade. He found the Fugitive and challenged him to a fight in the arena. After the duel he revealed himself, and invited the Fugitive to help him kill dragons. Interactions The Dragon Slayer Defeat Azzin in the Arena. The Hunt, part 1 Aid Azzin in hunting down a dragon. The Hunt, part 2 The dragon escaped, aid Azzin in truly defeating the creature. Resolution Azzin has found another dragon in the area, and requests aid to slay it. Dialogue "Did you want to ask me something?" :What did you do after the war? "Typical fare for a retired soldier. Repenting, soul-searching, goal-seeking, I set out for Hammerfell, but then I found my quarry." ::How did you find it? "I travelled on my own from the city toward Hammerfell, using no roads. One night, I had a vivid dream that I was in Akavir, fighting a Dragon. The dragon killed me, then flew to the camp where the real me was asleep, and lay down. When I awoke, I felt an irresistible pull to the North. It was quite out of my way, but I could not stop myself. And before I knew it, I was descending into a well-hidden lair." ::What was it doing? "It was... well, it was waiting in its lair." :::Was it bothering anyone? "What do you mean? It's a ruthless, power-hungry killer by its very nature. It's a threat so long as it's any more than a pile of bones." ::::Fair enough. "Glad we can agree on this." ::::You should have left it. "It is unfortunate that it has caused so much destruction. Yes, perhaps it was foolish to attack. But now it's out for blood, and we have no choice but to hunt it. I will not apologize for doing what I felt was right, but I will finish what I started." :::Must have been thrilling. "I believe it was the most thrilling moment of my life. In a war, you are never alone, but here, I was alone facing down the world's most dangerous foe. A feeling I will not soon forget." :How did you find this place? "I followed my prey all the way here on foot. It has been a long, hard road. This is a good kingdom. I am glad I found it." :What keeps you busy? "Hunting, exploring the woods. Your kingdom is beautiful. And dangerous." :Where are you from? "I was brought into this world to taste the hot sun and bitter sands of the Alik'r... or so I wish. No, my parents moved to the Imperial City to escape the desert heat. I grew up with little exposure to my ancient culture, so I sought it out myself. On my own, I read the great writings of my people, of sword arts and legendary battles. I trained a while in Taneth before returning to Cyrodiil and joining the, ah, Imperial Legion." :Not really. "So long, brother." Conversations ;Resolution Saashi: "You're too late. Shulkunaak's gone. This one could not let him just get slaughtered like that." Azzin: "... and *this* is why you should never trust a Khajiit. They'll turn around and betray you without blinking an eye." Saashi: "Saashi did not betray anyone. The dragon once spared this one's life, she owed him as much." Azzin: "Rest assured, I will not make the same mistake. Prepare to die." Saashi: "Warrior, help!" Appearances *